degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Anybody's You/We're Only Human
So, After watching Believe 1 and 2 a million times today. I decided to make a blog about what my mind started thinking of as I was watching them. We're only human: We steal, we cheat, we break, we shake, we crash and burn. And we make mistakes, and after them, we learn. I've come to terms with who I am and I love myself. And I love every single one of you, I love your eyes, your voice, your face, your height, your weight, and your imperfections which only make you more perfect. We all have a story and we all should share them. Our stories make us who we are. Sure, we did stupid and foolish things in the past. And who says we won't in the future? We are all smart, but at the same time, we are all extremely dumb. We all are naive and think that we will be okay. But it's okay to not be okay. We all become broken now and then, then and now. Life is about choices, taking chances, making friends, and finding love. But life has its downsides too. Depression and bullying are two of the several downsides. We can't stop bullying. It will stay with us forever. But things that we can stop are depression, loneliness, self-harm, and suicide/thoughts/attempts. In my opinion, someone can take anti-depressents. But that won't be true happiness, that would be an illusion of who you could be. You can only find true happiness by being surrounded by those who love you. If you have suffered from depression please remember that I love you. Happiness and sadness are two sides of a coin, we can't have one without the other. That also goes with Love and Hatred, Good and Bad, Saint and Sinner, Angel and Demon, God and Devil and more. We need an opposite to help create balance. So we can't have peace without chaos since they are a pair. Stand up for people. Defend them with all your heart and soul. Give them your hand and help them get back on their feet again. We are only human, we are living beings, we breathe, we sleep, we move, we eat, we hate, we love, and we argue. We might be selfish most of the time. But along with being selfish, we are selfless. Don't hate on people for what they look like, don't hate on them for what they did on the past. Dislike them for the reason of who they are in the current time. Don't judge anyone until you understand them fully. Thank you for taking your time to read this. It was probably a huge waste of time typing. I am sorry if I wasted your time as well. Please forgive me. But I want you guys to know that it's okay to not be okay. It's okay to feel hatred and anger, it's okay to be selfish and needy. It's okay to want to be clingy. We aren't perfect because we are only human. Remember to always wear a smile, and wear it until it becomes stuck on your face. Spread love and joy and help your neighbors. Because who knows what happens behind closed doors and darkened lights? And listen to people when they are talking about their problems, because even though they may seem inferior. They are superior problems to the person with them. Category:Blog posts